El recuerdo de un adiós
by xHannahMontanax
Summary: ¿Cómo nos sentimos las chicas luego de que el chico que nos gusta nos rechazó? ¿Què se nos pasa por la cabeza? Este es el fic del rechazo de Draco a Hermione, y cómo van las cosas en la cabeza de Herms luego de eso, lee y comprende un poco más de estetema


El recuerdo de un adiós

Era mágico, no se podía explicar cómo la lluvia sabía de su tristeza, y la venía a acompañar. Le sonrió tristemente, y con una gran depresión se levantó del mojado césped. Lentamente, por su cabeza iban rondando aquellos momentos vividos estos últimos once meses: sí, los recuerdos de esas miradas, el significado de ambas, las noches en vela pensando en esa persona, los puntos que se le habían bajado a Gryffindor por su aspecto soñador, las peleas con Harry y Ron… ohhh cómo olvidarlas! Y sin embargo, ahora, todo eso, era un lejano pasado, un lejano sueño que en la oscuridad de la noche se había perdido, y que había regresado para atormentarla otra vez:

No!- le gritó enojada y triste a la vez- yo no he hecho nada para merecer esto.

Tiró con furia al suelo su pesada mochila cargada de libros, y se sentó contra la fría pared del colegio Hogwarts, mirando un punto cualquiera del pasillo. Llorando nuevamente, se agarró fuertemente las rodillas, y escondió su mojada cara tras sus brazos… no volvería a verlo.

¿Por qué?, buena pregunta, no sabía por qué él justamente, por qué él que sabía que nunca lo admitiría, por qué él…. ¿será que habrá hecho algo malo, y ahora lo estaba pagando con este amor platónico?... no, ella era Hermione Granger, ella era la mejor estudiante de todo Hogwarts… ella NO podía hacer algo mal, iba contra sus reglas…oh, dios, ya estaba pensando en él otra vez ¿Qué no se puede vivir, sin pensar en la persona que amas, por más que el amor sea platónico?. La respuesta que él le había dado, cuando se le había confesado, retumbó en su cabeza… una vez más:

FLASH BACK I

Era una linda tarde de primavera, bueno, para los demás, ella no paraba de darle nervios: y bueno, también había que entenderla ¿no¿Quién no está nerviosa, cuando se le va a confesar a un chico/a que le gusta?- así pensaba Hermione, cuando Ginny, su mejor amiga, cómplice suya y hermana de su exnovio, la empujó contra cierta rubio, que caminaba ya medio rayado por una mala nota que se había sacado en Transformaciones: bueno, se puede decir que eso trajo buenas y malas cosas: empezaré por la mala: el slytherin se enfureció más aún cuando cayó al agua del lago y se empapó en él…y ni hablar del resfrío que según el iba a darle por ello… y la buena, fue que Hermione, se pudo hacer al chico que le gustaba desde hace tiempo xD:

¿Pero que rayos?...-gritó furioso- oh claro, tenía que ser la sangre sucia de Granger…- agregó con desprecio

Malfoy, cálmate, fue un accidente….- trató de calmarlo la chica

¡¿ Calmarme¿Cómo quieres que me calme luego de que por TU CULPA se me mojó la redacción de TU profesora favorita y que a mí me odia, y además bajará puntos a MI Casa y perderemos otra vez? Sin mencionar que van a matarme los demás sky…

Ah…- no le salían las palabras…la verdad, que esas palabras fueron suficientes como para romperle el corazón: siempre lo había admirado la gran autoridad que tenía y que ella no poseía, cómo podía hacer lo que se le venga la gana hacer, y siempre se salía con ka suya…. Pero ahora, la cosa cambió por completo, eso era lindo para verlo de lejos…pero cuando te pasaba a vos…. Era horrible….

Ya Granger….

¿Ya qué Malfoy?- dijo con una voz tan baja, que ni ella se escuchó. Las lágrimas, comenzaban a salir de sus castaños ojos, y miraban directamente al sorprendido rubio

Oh genial, ahora debo bancarme (aguantarme para los que no son argentinos xD) que me mojes con tus lágrimas …lo que me faltaba nomás ….

Sos cruel Draco Malfoy, muy cruel, jamás debí fijarme en una persona como vos- ¿Cómo era posible que el amor profundo que sentía por ese chico, se transformara tan rápidamente en odio? . Se levantó aún con los ojos llenos de lágrimas…. Lágrimas que no merecían correr por su mejilla reflejando el dolor por un amor como ese, que jamás podía ser. Salió del lago, y echó a correr lejos de él y de su amor…que jamás obtendrían de su parte.

FIN FLASH BACK I

Ahora miraba el lago con cara triste, no podía ser posible que algo tan bello como el amor, se viera perdido por el ego de alguien. Aún no podía comprender, cómo podía ser posible que, aunque no la amara, le había sorprendido tantas veces mirándola de arriba abajo con un aspecto soñador, y con el amor reflejado en su cara. No lo podía comprender, cómo podía haber sido capaz, de elegir a Ginny¡Ginny¡Su supuesta mejor amiga!, irse a vivir juntos, y tener un amor incomparable….y ella, que era la que realmente le amaba, no por su fortuna, no por su temible apellido, no por su futuro, sino por la simple curiosidad que tenía de conocer al verdadero Draco Malfoy: quería saber qué sentimientos ocultos había detrás de esa fría e (supuestamente) insensible persona. Le invadía la curiosidad, pero ya no podía hacer nada, su mejor amigo, Ronald Weasley se le había confesado hace un año, y ella estaba tan mal, que le había aceptado., rompiendo sin embargo, el corazón de Harry, quien había sido su mejor amigo por tanto tiempo, y que ya casi se habían transformado en algo más. Suspiró al recordar la cara del ojiverde, de cómo se le caía el ánimo por el suelo, cómo se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, y cómo huyó de Ron, cuando éste le dio la noticia. Desde ese momento, Hermione no tenía verdaderos amigos, o al menos eso era lo que ella sentía; todos se interesaban por la historia, ya relatada como miles de veces, sobre cómo se había enamorado de Draco…y, sinceramente hablando, cada vez que recordaba esa historia, la felicidad, el dolor y la angustia se peleaban por llenar su alma, pero al final, el dolor siempre acababa. Ganando, y su espíritu se volvía tristón, no tenía ganas de nada, sólo quería llorar, llorar y querer que el tiempo vuelva atrás, y comenzar de nuevo todo, corrigiendo los errores del pasado, y así tal vez, esto terminara bien para su felicidad… pero no, Ginny amaba a Draco, bueno…era lo que parecía ser ¿no? Y se veía que Draco sí la amaba a Ginny, con un sentimiento tan profundo, con una verdad tan verdadera, no era posible encontrar mentiras en aquellos grises ojos que la miraban tan tiernamente, como si fuera un padre que mira a su hija crecer y traer la felicidad de los nuevos amigos y las excelentes notas del colegio al hogar. No creía poder olvidarlo:

FLAS BACK II

-Ay ya Herms, pliz dejá de llorar¡ya voy a llorar yo si te veo así!- le reclamó la joven pelirroja quien estaba sentada al lado de la llorosa castaña, a la sombra de un árbol.

-No puedo Gin, no puedo¡ya viste cómo me ha tratado!

-Sí, lo vi.- dijo la pelirroja por centésima vez

-¿ Y aún piensas que me ama?...

-Ehhhhhh

-No respondas

-Me vendría bien… oye Malfoy ¿Y ahora que querès?

- Ehem, bajando un poco los decibeles Gin… ven conmigo, quiero hablarte…a solas….-dijo mirando con asco a Hermione.

Vaya si estaban tardando¿Qué rayos quería Malfoy?, aunque la invadía la curiosidad, no era capaz de levantar la vista, dejaría a la vista su mojada cara…bueno, no estaba pensando justamente en ese pequeño detalle cuando escuchó la voz de Dean y de Harry venir desde el castillo:

SUELTALA MALFOY¡VOY A MATARTE Y ESTA VEZ LO HARÈ! – gritaba Harry

¡Ja! Cómo si vos me pudieras hacer algo Potty

Golpe seco: levantó la mirada… a Ron le había dado un infarto, miró, instintivamente en la dirección de donde provenían los nuevos gritos de Harry….y casi no se desmaya ella también: Draco tenía a Ginny agarrada por la cintura, y su boca roja y sus rojos cabellos, estaban a milímetros de la cara y el cuerpo de Malfoy. Una de las manos del rubio, estaba metida dentro de la camisa de la gryffindor, y Gin, aunque lo había disimulado muy bien ante la presencia de Harry, una peligrosa mano estaba metida en el pantalón del rubio. ¡¿Y aún así pensaba Ron que Ginny era inocente?!

** Bien, este es el primer cap de mi primer fic aca, espero que les haya gustado, ya es la historia "real" que me paso a mi transformada en fic con mi pareja favorita de HP: los draco/hermione. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y no olviden dejar reviews ya sean buenas o malas, quiero saber que piensan de este fic**

** OºO Hannah Montana OºO**


End file.
